


Flying, Falling.

by rowaning



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Death, Fatal Injuries, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: e174 Impact (Rusty Quill Gaming), graphic description of death and dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaning/pseuds/rowaning
Summary: The Vengeance falls, and Wilde hits the ground.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Flying, Falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've covered all of the necessary content warnings in the tags. 
> 
> This is the airship crash from Oscar Wilde's perspective.

Wilde woke to the sound of loud thumps and Zolf’s muffled voice. Cel was already in motion, opening the door of the cage and rushing out. Hamid and Azu followed suit, leaving behind the confusion as the others began to wake up.

Confusion that was immediately discarded as the loud bell hanging from the mast began to peal. Everyone snapped to attention, scrambling for their posts. Wilde followed the others to the top deck and positioned himself nearby Zolf and Earhart to get an idea of what was going on.

The situation was grim, and the way the airship shuddered beneath their feet did nothing to reassure anyone, least of all Wilde. They were falling out of the sky, one engine gone and the others unable to compensate. Hamid and Skraak launched off the bow to scout for a landing area and Wilde cast about looking for someone he could help without being a hindrance. He really didn’t have the skills for flying an airship, so he clipped his harness to the lifeline and took stock of the deck, intending to tie down anything that was sitting loose.

The ship lurched again and Wilde almost fell to his knees but managed to keep hold of the rail. He made his way over to Siggif and helped the man right a barrel, then held it in place so he could lash it down. As Siggif looped the rope around the barrel, Wilde saw Hamid and Skraak land back on the deck. They quickly conferred with Zolf and Earhart before Hamid launched upwards again, casting a line of Dancing Lights through the cloud cover.

Wilde and Siggif had just moved to the next fallen barrel when the ship lurched again and picked up speed. He heard Zolf’s voice over the commotion, yelling for everyone to brace themselves, and he grabbed hold of the railing.

There was a horrible scraping noise that increased in volume and a massive wave of force rocked through the airship. Wilde lost his grip and was bodily flung from the rails. He felt a jolt as the safety line caught, then another immediately after as it snapped, and then he was in the air. Disconnected, weightless. Flying, then falling.

The impact hurt more than anything he had ever felt, but not for long. Time seemed to slow down as it happened. He fell, and he landed, and there was a sickening crunch as his bones shattered and a wet thud as multiple somethings pierced his limbs and torso. There was a warm dampness spreading from the many epicentres of pain as they began to dull and a metallic taste rose from his throat. A familiar red haze filled Wilde’s vision and blood leaked from his mouth as he took his last breath and the world faded away.

* * *

_A cold red ocean accepts him into it’s welcoming embrace. It’s been waiting so patiently for him to return, and now he has. He lies on the surface, feeling soft, low waves ripple against a body that no longer hurts._

_It’s time to let go, the ocean tells him. And he does. He lets go of life. No more pain, no more exhaustion. No more problems to solve. No more joy, no more sunsets. No more people to love. He lingers on the faces of his friends. Sasha and Grizzop, long gone and already mourned. Azu, Hamid, and Cel. Barnes and Carter. Zolf. He can’t let go of any of them, he can’t lose them, what will they do without him?_

_They will live, the ocean tells him. They will live and they will mourn and they will remember you with kindness._

_The waves lap at a body that can no longer feel them and Wilde lets go, lingering for one last moment on his memory of Zolf’s face before allowing himself to sink beneath the surface._

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in a similar style to _Paris is Burning_ cause I like reframing canon tragic events from Wilde's perspective like this.
> 
> Might consider making a follow up but that's not a concrete idea yet.


End file.
